


Romantic Love

by riddikulusgrin (klavgavtrash)



Series: Ace/Aro Fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock, Fix-it fic, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavgavtrash/pseuds/riddikulusgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it fic/alternative ending to Sign of Three. Mary Mostan follows Sherlock out of the reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so instead I wrote this at like three in the morning. Some spoilers for season 3 episode 2.

Mary spotted him, just as he slipped out of the doors. Immediately, she kissed John on the cheek and murmured a quick "I'll be right back" before slipping through the crowd to follow.

She caught up with him in the driveway, but she had to call his name to get his attention.  
"Mrs Watson!" He said, a big, false smile on his face when he turned to look at her. "So sorry I have to dash. A case has just come up, lives are on the line." He gave a little hop and a gesture in the general direction he'd been walking.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't lie to me, Sherlock. Remember? Now why are you trying to leave?"  
The smile slid from his face. "Oh, you don't need me there." he said, waving a hand. "I'm a nuisance. I deduce all your guests' secrets and get in the way."

"You don't get in the way."

"Yes I do." He said. "You're a couple now. You need to go and make new couple friends and settle down. Me, my feelings for John will only get in the way. I was dead for two years, and now he has you, and you're good for him. I'm a distraction."

"Sherlock-"

"It would be much easier if I cut ties now. Cleaner."

"Sherlock- no. Let me finish." She warned, when Sherlock opened his mouth to interrupt again. "Sherlock, listen to me. We wIll always want you around." She sighed. "Honestly, You see so much, but you're blind to the most obvious things. John and I, we love you."

Sherlock's face was, for a moment, impossible to read. When he spoke, his tone was clipped. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I'm afraid platonic love won't cut it."

"Who said anything about platonic love?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sherlock's mouth dropped open into a perfect "O". Mary felt a smile spread across her face as Sherlock stared at her in shock. She shrugged. "Polyamory does exist, Sherlock."

Sherlock took a shuddering breath. "Both of you?"

Mary nodded. "Yep. Now come on, back inside. You're not leaving so soon, you can dance with us." She turned on her heel, and started walking back to the reception, confident Sherlock would follow.

"Mary?" She turned. Sherlock was still rooted to the spot. "You love me? Romantically?" She nodded.

Sherlock made a face. "We don't have to kiss or anything, do we?"

She laughed, walking back towards him when it became obvious that Sherlock had no intention of reentering the party just yet. "No. John's already explained you're asexual, as if it wasn't glaringly obvious."

He nodded. She could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "You're amazing, Mary Watson." And just like that, his long arms were encircling her and pulling her into a hug. She felt his lips in her hair and smiled. "While the notion of romantic love is one I thought I'd only assign to one John," he said "I may be a little in love with you, too."

He pulled away, and to Mary's delight his cheeks were colouring and he looked a little - how should she describe it - teary. Then he took a deep breath, and the emotion on his face was hidden by that cheerful mask he'd been wearing most of the evening.

"This is highly irregular." He sniffed. "The bride admitting to loving another man on her wedding night?"

"Bride _and_ groom." She corrected him.

"Yes, well." said Sherlock. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Hey," said Mary, bumping his shoulder with her own, "He loves you. Always has. But you know what he's like. Didn't know how to define it without the sexual attraction to back it up, and then you were gone so he thought it wouldn't matter."

Sherlock made a noise of disagreement, so she took his face in her hands and pulled him down a little so their eyes were level.

"Shh. I know he does. He told me, back when he thought you were dead. If you'd just come back inside with me, he'll tell you himself." She held out a hand.

Looking apprehensive, but hopeful, Sherlock took it.


End file.
